


Пакт о ненападении

by Remira



Series: Mercenaries [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 11:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10638924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remira/pseuds/Remira
Summary: Предыстория вот к этой отсылке:Иногда Дайчи всерьёз скучает по тем первым благословенным дням, когда Куроо в свойственной себе извращённой манере испытывал его, прикидываясь пай-мальчиком – послушным, исполнительным и молчаливым.





	

Дайчи не солгал, сказав, что ему нравятся люди. Люди ему действительно нравились – со всеми своими достоинствами, недостатками и противоречиями, безграничным стремлением к жизни и неизменной тягой к разрушению, и способностью удивлять. Даже служба не смогла этого изменить, но, очевидно, на любое правило действительно находилось своё исключение.

Когда Укай-сан впервые представил новичка отряду, чутьё, отточенное годами и не раз выручавшее Дайчи, мгновенно сделало стойку.

Знакомство проходило на полигоне, день выдался жарким, и под палящим полуденным солнцем с трудом получалось сосредоточиться, но Дайчи всё равно видел, что дружелюбная улыбка на расслабленном лице новичка совсем не касается глаз, глядящих на ряды будущих сослуживцев с какой-то звериной настороженностью. 

От жары и дурного предчувствия в глубине затылка медленно зарождалась тупая боль.

Новичка к ним завербовал Бокуто, и обернуться это могло чем угодно. Прецеденты случались: Бокуто постоянно возвращался с заданий с сувенирами. Раньше это были преступники из топа, соусы с зашкаливающим показателем сковиллей, микросхемы вражеских разработок и порно-журналы с ограниченным тиражом. Однажды – филин с перебитым крылом, которого выхаживали всем подразделением. Дайчи знал Бокуто не то чтобы хорошо, но всё же достаточно, чтобы не удивиться, когда по Базе прошёл слух, что на сей раз тот притащил с собой какого-то парня и выдал начальству «Это Куроо, он будет жить с нами!» – конец цитаты. И достаточно, чтобы не тешить себя слишком уж радужными иллюзиями.

Первое, что сделал Куроо – это ошарашил всё построение, склонившись в низком поклоне, а выпрямившись, неожиданно серьёзно сказал:

– Очень рад оказаться среди вас. Пожалуйста, позаботьтесь обо мне.

И Дайчи мгновенно вспомнил, у кого уже видел такой взгляд: у работавших на них двойных агентов и тех, кого Организация удерживала под собой силой. Причины странной настороженности сразу стали понятны – обычное явление для вчерашнего одиночки.

Это сейчас Дайчи хорошо понимал, что спасаться надо было ещё тогда. Довериться чутью и наотрез отказаться от свалившегося на голову напарника, наплевав на сомнительные доводы начальства – присмотреть за новичком мог кто угодно, да хоть тот же Бокуто, а у Дайчи для практики ведения полевых операций уже была подобрана целая картотека вариантов. Он бы сумел отвертеться – если бы захотел. Но он не стал. Просто не смог – не после того, как стал случайным свидетелем телефонного разговора Укая старшего с неким Некоматой-демоны-его-забери, в котором старик, сыпля через слово угрозами и ругательствами, обещал присмотреть за пацаном. И не после того, как в ответ на резкую критику в адрес новичка Бокуто, вопреки обыкновению, не завёлся, но глянул так, что Коноха мгновенно спал с лица и примиряюще поднял руки ладонями вверх.

Тогда Дайчи решил, что не станет отступаться от принципов. И пасовать перед сложностями тоже не станет, а чутьё... ну, он просто будет внимательнее.

Первая совместная операция превзошла самые смелые ожидания. Всё прошло гладко, даже слишком. Сыграли как по нотам, и Дайчи впервые услышал скупую, но всё же похвалу от Укая старшего, присутствовавшего на отчёте.

Со второй и третьей операциями вышла та же история. Куроо казался идеальным напарником: когда просили слушать – молчал, когда спрашивали – отвечал, когда Дайчи выказывал сомнения по плану – осторожно делился весьма разумными замечаниями. Во время операции не засорял эфир неуместными комментариями, слушался каждого слова и не упрекал, даже когда случались незначительные осечки. Разговаривал безукоризненно вежливо, спокойно и иногда, будто вспомнив какую-то старую шутку, добавлял к обращению «сэр». А после завершения задания протягивал руку и благодарил за сотрудничество.

Дайчи заторможено кивал, пожимал затянутую в скрипящую кожу ладонь и никак не мог отделаться от ощущения, что за чужим бархатным тоном крылась снисходительная насмешка. Потому что иначе закрадывались опасения, что Куроо Тецуро – не человек вовсе. Не бывает таких – правильных.

Нараставшее с каждым днём ощущение близящейся подставы, помноженное на невозможность найти хоть какую-то нестыковку, заставляло всё время быть начеку, держать ухо востро. Выматывало и злило одновременно: где-то в глубине души Куроо начинал ему нравиться, у него были все задатки, чтобы стать отличным напарником, но называть его так язык с трудом поворачивался. Напарнику доверяешь – и мысли, и спину, – а Дайчи словно водили за нос, подсовывая вместо себя исполнительную, безупречную, но пустышку.

К следующей операции Дайчи подготовился так, что мог наизусть зачитать любую часть собранных сводок – количество охраны на каждом из двадцати пяти этажей, график смен обслуживающего персонала, радиусы обзора камер, через сколько гудков секретарь в приёмной брал трубку. Когда наушник голосом Куроо шепнул сдержанное «начинаю», Дайчи был собран и сосредоточен, готовый мобилизовать все силы по щелчку пальцев. И всё равно ничего не сумел сделать...

Куроо проигнорировал его указания по карте, не отозвался на запрос, а через пару минут и вовсе отключил связь. Дайчи с всё возрастающим ужасом смотрел, как активируется сигнализация, а следом за ней – система пожаротушения. Как на мониторе появляются всё новые и новые красные точки противников – и как они исчезают вокруг дружественной зелёной метки. Дайчи делал всё, что мог со своего места, но ещё никогда в жизни не чувствовал себя настолько беспомощным.

А потом в дверь фургона постучали, и внутрь ввалился тяжело дышащий, кривящийся в хищной гримасе Куроо, и Дайчи потребовались доли секунды, чтобы достать и наставить на него пистолет.

– Так и знал, что от тебя будут проблемы, – выплюнул он, будучи абсолютно уверенным, что зелёная точка по-прежнему оставалась – и двигалась – в пределах здания.

– Паранойя, – растянул губы в совершенно незнакомой улыбке Куроо. – Не круто.

Тогда-то всё и полетело в тартарары.

Послушный, сговорчивый напарник обернулся своевольной, зубастой язвой.

Он по-прежнему вежливо молчал и вежливо соглашался, кивал, как китайский болванчик, над излагаемым Дайчи планом, а потом с всё той же безмятежностью говорил, что план – дерьмо, а Дайчи – не нюхавший пороху сопляк, которого вчера выпустили в люди. И вытворял на задании такое, что Дайчи всерьёз опасался поседеть ещё до тридцати, но крыть было нечем – задания неизменно завершались успехом. Даже тому, переломному разу нашлось убедительное объяснение: параллельно с ними цель разрабатывал конкурирующий агент, по следу которого Куроо и пустил охрану. Решение было настолько наглым и изящным, что Дайчи до конца отчёта не проронил больше ни слова – переваривал.

Куроо оказался слишком самоуверенным, слишком самодостаточным. Подчиняться он не любил, доверять – не умел.

Они орали друг на друга до хрипоты, пока Дайчи не понял, что такой подход бесполезен. Зато убийственное хладнокровие, с которым Куроо прощупывал его в первые дни, отлично подействовало и в обратную сторону.

Дайчи успокоился, поговорил с Укаем, потом – с Бокуто. Угрозой отказа работать в паре выбил доступ к досье, после изучения которого с час проторчал под душем, желая смыть фантомное ощущение грязи, и неделю перебрасывался с Куроо односложными фразами. Тот смотрел так понимающе и ухмылялся настолько мерзко, что у Дайчи кулаки чесались прописать ему по зубам, а потом предложить совместно надраться до положения риз.

Но из патовой ситуации следовало выходить – это понимали оба, и по истечении короткой передышки они взаимно и не сговариваясь пришли к негласному соглашению: Куроо его не бесит, а Дайчи его прикрывает. И это работало – какое-то время.

 

_© 29/09/16_


End file.
